


The Walls are Pretty Thin

by Tomsykesiscute



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomsykesiscute/pseuds/Tomsykesiscute
Summary: Tom can’t help but masturbate to the sound of Oli’s moans next door, but when Oli catches him, what will he do?
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Tom Sykes
Kudos: 10





	1. His sounds are so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another fanfic on here :) hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom can’t help but touch himself to his brothers sweet sounds

Ever since Tom was 13, he became aware of the fact that the wall between him and his brothers room was very thin. He could practically hear every sound that came from it when he sat in bed.

He would often hear little moans and whimpers coming from his brothers room. He tried to shake off the feeling in the pit of his stomach when his thoughts would drift off into imagining what was happening just inches away from him, separated simply by a wall. He mustn’t think like that. 

Tom is 16 now and It was another night like that. He could hear his brothers groans mere inches away. He tried to ignore it and let his mind drift into the show he was watching, but he couldnt shake it. The feeling. 

“mmng..” His brother moaned. Tom turned his attention towards the wall behind him, he felt his stomach tighten into knots.

He bit his lip and let out an unsteady breath. It has never really effected him this badly until tonight. 

He hesitated for an instant, but then shot up onto his knees, putting his ear to the wall, eager to hear more. 

This was perfect, the sound was crystal clear now. He could hear every pretty little sound his brother made. He could feel himself getting hard under his jeans.

He hesitated and pulled his ear from the wall, re evaluating himself, “this is so wrong” he thought to himself. 

But his brother sounded like he was getting closer. With the noises getting louder and shakier, Tom just couldnt help himself anymore. 

His ear returned to the wall, and his hand delicately snaked over his milky skin, pulling up the hem of his t shirt to reveal the buttons of his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and shook them off, he didn’t want to waste any more time.

The voice in his head telling him to stop was no more than a whisper now. He pulled off his underwear and his dick sprung up, clinging to his stomach, throbbing and desperate for contact. 

He threw his boxers aside and gripped his cock, slowly stroking it. He closed his eyes and listened to his brother, he could hear the sound of pumping but couldn’t make out whether it was from him or his brother. 

He bit his lip, stifling a moan as he sped up - if he could hear his brother, then his brother could definitely hear him. It was gonna be hard staying silent. 

He was getting close already as butterflies flew around his stomach, his mouth flew open in pleasure. He let out a small whimper. His hand flew to his mouth in shock - he hoped Oli didnt hear that. 

He listened closely for a second, and looked around making sure the coast was clear. He could hear Oli letting out his final groan. The sound made his cock twitch. He imagined him spurting white hot cum all over his beautiful body. 

It was enough to send him over the edge. Tom collapsed into himself as sticky cum shot onto his tummy and legs. He had to force his mouth shut as he made little muffled sounds, trying to desperately contain himself. 

He let out another spurt of cum, it spat out onto his face, which shocked him. He didn’t think his brother could make him cum so hard. His strokes slowed as he finished his orgasm

Tom licked the cum off of his lips, not caring about how much of a slut he was being. He fingered the rest of the cum off of his face and admired it glistening on his fingers. “For you Oli.” He said quietly. He licked it up and swallowed it.

He made his way to the bathroom adjacent to his room. Before he could open the bathroom door, Oli comes out, after cleaning himself up, Tom imagines. 

Oli smiles at his brother, but then his face drops into a confused look, “what’s that on your face Tommy?” 

Toms face flushes red. Apparently he hadnt gotten it all. He quickly wipes his face. “Uh.. nothing, i-its nothing. Can i just use the bathroom please?” Oli shrugged and stepped out of the bathroom, walking back into his room. Toms eyes followed him up until he closed his bedroom door. 

“Fuck.” Tom says before stepping into the bathroom to clean himself


	2. Bedroom Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli catches Tom wanking over him and decides to help him out ;)

Since he first wanked over his brothers moans, Tom has been getting more and more daring. He even tried spying on his brother in the shower at one point but almost got caught. 

It was quite late, past 1 am. Tom hadn’t heard Oli wank in over a week and he was worried he’d found out or something. He was getting paranoid. So when the sweet sounds he’d been so desperate to hear came from next door, he seized his opportunity. 

His hand travelled down his trousers, pumping his hard cock to the rhythm of his brothers moans. He’d gotten quite used to doing this and was less worried than the first time around. 

He absentmindedly let his moans escape as he sped up his motion to match Olis noises. He breathed loudly and let out moans and groans that matched his own brothers, forgetting how thin the walls were. 

He became aware that Oli went completely silent. It confused him however, because he didn’t seem like he’d climaxed yet. He figured he wasn’t paying proper attention and continued to enjoy himself to the thought of Oli covered in his own spunk.

His eyes closed in pleasure as he got close. When he opened them however, he was met with the shock of his life.

Oli standing in his doorway watching him. He must’ve been too preoccupied to notice. 

“What the fuck Oli?!” Tom exclaimed, embarrassed and humiliated. He tried covering up his cock but it continued to bounce and beg for contact. 

“I know you’ve been jacking off to me Tommy.” Tommy - he loved that nickname. 

His face grew bright red as he realised Olis claims. “w-wh-what” he managed to stutter out, wide eyed.

If he wasn’t so shocked and afraid, as he met Olis eyes, in his vunerable state, he would’ve jizzed on the spot.

Olis face was unwavering until his eyes glanced down to meet Toms bouncing cock. He licked his lips. 

Oli moved towards Toms bed, shutting the door behind him. Tom was scared he was gonna beat him up and started crying.

“I’m sorry Oli. I-I didn’t mean-“ He was cut off by his brothers lips smashing into his. Oli tangled his hand in his brothers hair, tugging slightly while he forced his tongue into his mouth. 

He pulled away for a second, “I think its hot Tommy. I do the same for you.” he wiped a tear from his little brothers face with love and smiled at him.

Tom couldn’t believe what just happened. He felt like he was dreaming but the taste of his brother lingered on his lips as they tingled. He remained speechless, looking up wide eyed at his big brother, desperately wanting more of him. 

Oli smashed his lips against Toms again, His hands rubbing toms hips gently as he pushed him down onto the bed so that he was on top. They kissed hungrily, putting years of pent up frustration into it. 

Tom groaned into the kiss, causing Oli to grow hard on top of him. Toms hands began to wander as they continued kissing, the desperation evident as he bucked his hips up at him.

Oli broke the kiss and travelled slowly down Toms body, placing small kisses the whole way down. He got to his cock and slowly began stroking him. 

Tom was still really worked up from almost finishing 5 minutes ago, so he felt himself getting close already. 

He moaned loudly “fuck oli” his mouth was agape.

“keep it down. The walls are thin tommy”

“Fuck i love it when you call me that.”

Oli grinned, and stuck out his tongue to reach Toms head, swirling it around the tip before wrapping his lips around it.

“O-Oli I wont last very long...”

“Good. I wanna see you cum for me Tommy”

Tom whimpered in response. His stomach was all a mess in knots, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Oli lowered himself further onto him until his cock was hitting the back of his throat. He looked so beautiful. Tom couldnt resist.   
Tom tugged roughly at Olis hair as he released his sweet sticky cum into his brothers mouth.

Oli winced slightly as he swallowed and sat up again, licking some spillage off the corner of his mouth.

“Until next time Tommy. I’m right next door” He left without another word. Leaving his poor little brother shocked and slightly confused. He wasnt complaining though.


End file.
